


Кровь и плоть

by reda_79



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: Патрик застаёт Генри за убийством отца.





	Кровь и плоть

**Author's Note:**

> Все герои совершеннолетние; насилие, кровавые подробности, смерть персонажа.
> 
> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Служебная машина Буча Бауэрса блестит на солнце полированным боком. Должно быть, мыли её совсем недавно, земля вокруг влажная. 

Патрик приседает у колеса, представляя Генри, яростно трущего лобовое стекло влажной губкой: грязная пена стекает по худым, жилистым рукам, щиплет свежие ссадины на локте — результат неудачного забега по лесу.

«Сисястый за это ещё поплатится», — обещает он невесть кому и, злобно ухмыльнувшись, возвращается к своим фантазиям о Генри: мокрая майка облепляет тощие рёбра, на оголившемся животе желтеет синяк. 

В паху приятно теплеет. 

Забывшись, Патрик тянет ладонь к ширинке, но странный шум со стороны дома вынуждает его замереть. Осторожно выглянув из-за колеса, он смотрит на крыльцо, ожидая взрыва ругани, топота, криков, звуков бьющегося стекла или мебели. Но ничего этого не происходит. Воцарившаяся тишина вызывает оторопь, но ещё больше — любопытство. Опираясь о бок автомобиля, он поднимается на ноги, оставляя на чистом следы пальцев. Ещё немного выжидает, а потом припускает к ближайшему окну.

Штора закрыта неплотно. Патрик заглядывает внутрь и громко выдыхает.

Застывшее лицо Генри украшают кровавые брызги. Над правой бровью зависла крупная капля, норовя скользнуть в глаз, подбородок целиком красный, как и нижняя губа, словно он сунул лицо в краску или в чью-то тушу; верхняя губа приподнята в зверином оскале. Майка, та самая, в которой Патрик представлял его несколькими минутами ранее, потемнела и обвисла от крови, руки сжаты в кулаки, с костяшек капает алое.

От желания почувствовать на языке медный привкус рот Патрика наполняется тягучей слюной. Он облизывается и наконец смотрит вниз, на то, что (кто) лежит у ног Генри. 

Рожа Буча Бауэрса перекошена в посмертной судороге. Блестящая ручка раскладного ножа торчит в могучей шее, буквально утопая в плоти. Сукин сын явно не ожидал такого сюрприза от собственного отпрыска. Никаких следов борьбы не видно. 

Патрик улыбается и сжимает себя через джинсы, чуть оттягивая жёсткую ткань, чувствительно впившуюся во вставший член.

Генри по-прежнему не двигается и Патрика, кажется, не видит. Смотрит на отца, и его губы медленно расползаются в стороны. 

Это жутко.

Патрик непроизвольно вздрагивает, передёргивает плечами и наконец отмирает. Обойдя дом, он входит внутрь.

— Нужно сжечь его, — говорит он вместо приветствия. 

Генри резко вскидывает голову. Паника в его глазах последовательно сменяется ужасом, затем яростью, узнаванием и гневом пополам с облегчением. 

— Хокстеттер, — каркает он.

— Его машина. Будут искать. Придут сюда, — Патрик объясняется короткими, рублеными предложениями. По-другому сейчас он просто не может. 

Генри продолжает стоять на месте, глядя исподлобья. Будто готовится к прыжку. Патрик поднимает руки, демонстрируя, что в них ничего нет, и делает шаг вперёд. 

Генри не шевелится, лишь ноздри раздуваются, словно у быка. Капля крови наконец срывается с брови и скользит по щеке, оставляя за собой красную полосу. 

Патрик не выдерживает, тянется навстречу, ловит её подушечкой указательного пальца.

Генри дёргается, отбивая его руку грязным кулаком. 

— Ты весь в крови, — шепчет Патрик и суёт запачканный палец в рот.

Генри прикусывает губу. Красное попадает на белые зубы. Патрика качает вперёд. Он всерьёз собирается поцеловать Генри, выпить с его губ кровь отца, даже если потом Генри психанёт и прирежет и его.

Не успевает. Генри предостерегающе вытягивает руку, упираясь раскрытой ладонью ему в подбородок, заставляя остановиться.

— Не здесь, — говорит он, бросив нервный взгляд на Буча.

«Не здесь», — колотится в голове Патрика. «Не здесь» — это не «нет», не «никогда», не «отвали, пидор». Предвкушение окатывает его горячей волной, оседает в яйцах, и так уже почти каменных. Патрик суёт руку в передний карман, чтобы потрогать себя. Пальцы натыкаются на металлический корпус.

Сжечь!

Вытащив зажигалку, он щёлкает колёсиком.

— Мы должны его сжечь, — скалится он.

Генри моргает, а потом хватает со столика бутылку с чем-то тёмным и выливает содержимое на папашку. В ноздри ударяет острый запах алкоголя, на несколько мгновений затмевая собой другой, сладковатый. 

Патрик смеётся, бросает зажигалку сверху и отступает. Но Генри не торопится, смотрит, как пламя охватывает распростёртое на полу тело, а потом вдруг чертыхается и склоняется над ним.

— Чего ты… — кидается к нему Патрик, готовясь оттащить. Но Генри уже отскакивает сам, в его руке блестит нож, с лезвия капает.

Патрик обхватывает его поперек груди. На всякий случай. Чтобы прижаться, потереться о задницу Генри хоть мгновение. 

— Пошли, — шепчет он на ухо Генри, незаметно слизывая с мочки алую каплю.

Они выскакивают во двор. Патрик наступает на собственный шнурок и валится носом в свежескошенную траву — ещё один бзик Буча Бауэрса. 

«Кому теперь сдалась твоя чёртова лужайка?» — хихикает Патрик, переворачиваясь на спину. 

Генри возвышается неподалёку. 

Патрик смотрит на его стоптанные кроссовки, выглядывающие из-под широких штанин, поднимает взгляд выше и громко выдыхает. У Генри стоит. Штаны топорщатся так сильно, словно кто-то сунул внутрь здоровый банан.

На Патрика Генри не смотрит. Он вообще будто бы не замечает своего состояния, вперившись взглядом в разгорающийся костёр.

Патрик бесшумно поднимается и встаёт за его спиной. Невозможно близко, чувствуя жар, идущий от его тела, но всё же не касаясь его. Пока.

Генри не реагирует. Патрик прижимается к нему всем собой и замирает. Генри едва ощутимо потряхивает, но отстраняться он не спешит. Осмелев, Патрик накрывает его пах ладонью и осторожно сжимает. 

С губ Генри срывается тихий стон. Он поддает бёдрами навстречу. Патрик сжимает пальцы крепче, дурея от возможности наконец сделать это. Хочется больше, хочется почувствовать пульсацию плоти, её бархатистость и выпуклость венок. Хочется узнать вкус Генри.

Патрик расстёгивает молнию ширинки Генри и засовывает руку внутрь, чуть не вскрикнув, когда головка утыкается ему в ладонь. 

На Генри нет белья. От прикосновения Патрика его чуть подбрасывает. Он хрипло сопит и странно деревенеет. 

«Хочет оттолкнуть», — думает Патрик и почти разжимает пальцы, когда Генри пошевелившись, вдруг хватает его. Но вместо того, чтобы вырваться, обхватывает его ладонь и сжимает поверх, безмолвно моля: «Сильнее».

Патрик едва давит самодовольный смешок и стискивает член Генри так, что тот вскрикивает. Больно. Хорошо. Ещё чуть-чуть. Он царапает кольцом головку и кусает Генри в шею.

— Ублюдок! — кричит тот. 

Патрик не уверен, кому это адресовано — папаше или ему. Похрен. Он дрочит Генри, почти забывая о себе. Собственный член упирается в шов, грозя прорвать джинсы.

— Сирены.

Из-за гула в ушах Патрик едва разбирает шёпот Генри и совершенно не понимает смысл.

— Сирены! Надо уходить. Да убери ты от меня руки, блядь! — обернувшись, рычит Генри. Его торчащий из ширинки стояк совершенно с этим не согласен, и Патрик склонен прислушиваться к нему. Но Генри не шутит, он бьёт его по руке, вздрагивая сам от отдачи. Шипит и зло запихивает член в штаны.

— Тебе же понра… — пробует остановить его Патрик.

— Должно быть, они увидели дым, — бормочет Генри. — Нужно валить. Валить, — повторяет он.

Патрик непонимающе вертит головой, а потом наконец слышит их — полицейские сирены. А может, пожарные. Звучат они одинаково. Но Генри прав, им нужно уходить.

— Я знаю, где никто не будет нас искать. 

 

Патрик давно облюбовал дом на Нейболт-стрит. Раньше там частенько жили бомжи, но уже несколько месяцев ни один из них не появлялся. Должно быть, всё из-за слухов. Какой-то обкурившийся псих словил глюк и растрепал про это таким же торчкам, те сказали ещё кому-то, и вот дом наполнила нечистая сила. 

Глупости. 

Облезлые стены, паутина в углах и отсутствие электричества ещё не делали дом дурным местом. Патрику нравилось внутри. Нравилось развалиться на продавленном грязном диване и дрочить, думая обо всех, кого трахали в этом месте, фантазируя, как сладко было бы присунуть Генри.

И вот Генри здесь. Оглядывается недоверчиво, со страхом заглядывает в пустые комнаты, недоверчиво глядит на гнилые ступени лестницы, ведущей наверх. Патрик не знает, что там. Он никогда не поднимался. Ему и тут хорошо.

— Ты предлагаешь мне здесь жить, умник? — спрашивает Генри. Патрику не нравится его тон. Не нравится, как тот смотрит — дико (загнанно). Единственное, что примиряет его с недовольством Генри, со злым блеском в его глазах — у Генри всё ещё стоит.

— Переждать, пока всё уляжется, — вкрадчиво предлагает он, незаметно подводя Генри к тому самому дивану.

— Может, присядешь. Ты, наверное, устал. Я…

Генри меняется в лице и плюхается на диван. Кривая ухмылка делает его похожим на психа. Патрику нравится. Он хочет. Хочет. Руки сами собой ложатся на колено Генри. Гладят, ползут выше. 

Генри хватает его за волосы на затылке и тянет назад, заглядывая в лицо.

— Хочешь мой член, да? — ехидно скалится он и, неожиданно сильно надавив на затылок, заставляет уткнуться в свой пах. — Соси давай, говномес проклятый.

Крепко удерживая за волосы, он возит лицом Патрика по своей ширинке, царапая выпирающими зубчиками молнии. 

Патрик стонет и хватает зубами язычок, тянет его вниз и умудряется сунуть нос внутрь, вдыхая мускус и пот Генри.

Тот вновь дёргает его за волосы, вынуждая приподняться, а потом сам расстёгивает джинсы и чуть приспускает. Толстый член ударяет Патрика по щеке. Он хватает его губами и вбирает до самого корня.

Генри мычит, подкидывая бёдра, и давит, давит на затылок, не позволяя вдохнуть. Патрик скребёт по обивке короткими ногтями в попытке не потерять сознание. В ушах грохочет пульс, из-за чего все звуки мешаются, извращаются. Патрику мерещится чей-то смех, от которого стынет кожа, и покрывается мурашками.

Наконец, хватка в волосах ослабевает, и Патрик, пользуясь полученной свободой, ловко переползает на пол, устраиваясь у Генри между ног, и снова берёт его член в рот. Облизывает головку, трогает языком венку, ласкает уздечку, лижет яйца, касаясь чувствительного местечка прямо под ними. 

— Выеби его, — шепчет на ухо незнакомый голос. Патрик вздрагивает и слишком сильно сжимает зубы.

— Сволочь, — хнычет Генри, хватая его под подбородком. И злобно интересуется: — Хочешь, чтобы я выбил их? 

Кровь на его лице подсохла и превратилась в корку, напоминающую глазурь на ненавистных пончиках. 

Патрику вновь мерещится смех. Он силится помотать головой, но Генри держит крепко.

— Думаешь, я не знаю, зачем ты меня сюда заманил? — цедит он сквозь зубы. — Думал засунуть в меня свой хуй, да? Пидор проклятый! — орёт Генри и, схватив за грудки, вздёргивает его себе на колени.

— Я только хотел от…

— Заткнись, — шипит Генри. — Мы поступим по-другому, думаю, тебе понравится. Ты же любишь члены, — презрительно кривится он и вскакивает на ноги, продолжая удерживать Патрика. — Тебе понравится, — повторяет он и швыряет его лицом в диван, наваливаясь сзади. 

Патрик еле успевает выставить руки, чтобы опереться.

— А теперь не шевелись, — выдыхает Генри ему на ухо. 

Патрику чувствует запах лука и гнили. «Наверное, пахнет от дивана», — успокаивает он себя. Тонкие струйки страха ползут по его ляжкам, поднимаясь к ещё тяжёлым яйцам. Что-то острое царапает промежность. А потом его джинсы трещат. Генри режет их своим ножом, а потом рвёт ткань руками. 

Голую задницу обдаёт неприятным холодком. Чужая горячая головка влажно мажет по ягодице. 

Патрика вновь обдаёт волной похоти. Зад выпячивается сам собой. Пускай он сам хотел трахнуть Генри, так тоже хорошо. 

Что-то твёрдое (слишком твёрдое) давит на анус, неумолимо ввинчивается внутрь. Не живое. Твёрдое. Металлическое.

«Это нож», — холодеет Патрик.

— Нравится? — спрашивает Генри незнакомым, мёртвым голосом. — Одно нажатие — и твои кишки выйдут наружу вместе с твоим дерьмом.

— Думал, твой член побольше будет, — страх, подстёгнутый азартом и возбуждением, толкает Патрика на глупости. Он знает, что злить Генри в такой ситуации чревато. Но совладать с собой не может.

Генри дёргает рукой, впихивая рукоятку ножа глубже, но лезвие всё ещё не выпускает. Патрик стонет, насаживаясь. 

Нож покидает его задницу слишком стремительно, царапая внутренности. Не разрезая.

Патрик наклоняет голову, чтобы стереть пот со лба и в этот момент в него снова толкаются. Это гораздо толще и пульсирует, растягивает болезненно, но правильно.

Патрик одобрительно вскрикивает и расслабляется. Сильный толчок заполняет его до предела. Колени дрожат, разъезжаясь, Патрику приходится схватиться за подлокотник, чтобы не упасть, а это непросто. После секундной передышки Генри совершенно слетает с катушек и долбится в него с такой скоростью и мощью, словно собирается пробить в нём дыру.

Патрик уже на грани, по телу расползается предоргазменная нега, его потряхивает и выгибает навстречу чужим толчкам.

— Какая же ты блядь, — раздаётся откуда-то сбоку голос Генри. — Пидор! — снова оттуда. 

Не может быть. Анус по-прежнему распирает от вторжения. Чей-то член ходит в нём поршнем.

Как в замедленной съемке, Патрик поворачивает голову в сторону. Генри стоит в углу, слегка скрытый тенью, но узнаваемый, и смотрит на него с гадливостью и ужасом. 

Смотрит, как Патрика кто-то ебёт. 

Кто-то. Чужой. 

Патрик застывает, рефлекторно сжимаясь. Что-то кусает его там, вырывая кусок кишки. 

«Ты просто спишь!» — кричит сознание. «Не оборачивайся!» — стучит в висках. Раздирающая изнутри боль нарастает. И Патрик, уже проваливаясь в темноту, успевает ухватить краем глаза оранжевый помпон и кроваво-красный нарисованный рот.

«Тебе понравится летать со мной», — взрывается чужой смех в голове. И Патрик умирает.

Генри наблюдает, как Пеннивайз целует Патрика в развороченный зад, оставляя на ягодицах отпечатки грима и зубов. Ужас помутил что-то в его голове, отключив возможность двигаться и намертво заблокировав связки. И когда клоун, закончив трапезу, оборачивается к нему, Генри просто стоит. 

— Не бойся, Генри. Твоё время ещё не пришло, — широко улыбается Пеннивайз и, сверкнув серебристыми глазами, исчезает.

Тёплая струйка мочи сбегает по ногам Генри, но он этого даже не замечает, во все глаза пялясь на стену, на которой из ниоткуда проявляются буквы, складываясь во фразу:

«Ты должен заманить их сюда!  
П. :) »


End file.
